Oscar/Gallery
Will Smith is the voice of Oscar in Shark Tale Wallpaper 1 1280.jpg 18.jpg Sharktaleoscar.png Shark Tale Oscar.png Shark-Tale-Oscar.jpg young Oscar cruelly mocked by his class.jpg|Young Oscar cruelly taunted by his class for admiring his father being a tongue scrubber. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-421.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-476.jpg|Oscar dreaming of becoming rich and famous shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-689.jpg|Oscar flirts with the Turtle Waxers Oscar snatches Angie's phone.png|"Yo sorry done. Angie needs to get her freak on. Could you please hold for one moment?" Shark Tale Angie and Oscar.png|Oscar with Angie Shark-Tale-Angie-Oscar.jpg|Angie orders Oscar to do his job Shark-Tale-Jellyfish.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-1512.jpg|"Snap your fin Sykes! You're not snappin it!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg|"Hey don't sweat it Sykes. A lot of white fish can't do it." Sykes frustrated with Oscar.jpg|Oscar begs Sykes for more time to pay him. Oscar foolishly bets all of Sykes' money.jpg|Oscar foolishly bets all of Sykes' money on long shot Lucky Day You're cute but your a nobody.jpg|Oscar dismissed by Lola shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3323.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3334.jpg Oscar_next_to_the_dead_Frankie.jpg|Oscar next to the dead Frankie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3583.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3629.jpg|Oscar tells his great white lie "Yeah exactly how it looks?" That's how it is?" Oscar and Sykes make a deal.jpg|Oscar makes a deal with Sykes to profit his new image shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6504.jpg Any_Shark_in_Oscar_town_is_goin_down!.jpg|"Any Shark, try to mess around in Oscar town, is GOIN DOWN!" Lola flirts with Oscar in front of Angie.jpg|Lola shows up at Oscar's new penthouse and seduces him in front of Angie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5043.jpg|Oscar and Lenny hiding behind the wall Oscar sneaking Lenny into town.jpg|Oscar sneaking Lenny into the city Angie_confronts_Oscar_About_bringing_Lenny_in_the_storage_room.png|Angie confronts Oscar about hiding Lenny in the storage room where upon Oscar accidentally blurts out his lie. SHARKS ARE COMING TO GET ME!.jpg|"SHARKS! Are COMING! To GET ME!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6401.jpg Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the cameras.jpg|Lola forcefully kisses Oscar, causing Angie to leave in jealousy, anger and sadness Oscar_arguing_with_Angie_about_his_lies.jpg|Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies and fame on his Sharkslayer scheme Oscar crushed by Angie's words.jpg|Oscar deeply hurt by Angie's words. Oscar sadly leaves.jpg|Oscar sadly leaves the warehouse Oscar_releasing_stress.jpg|"Angie was right. I am a joke." Oscar decides to dump Lola.jpg|Oscar rethinks his feelings and decides to dump Lola... Lola slams Oscar against the windows before sulking away.jpg|...which unfortunately, leads to her great fury, as she mercilessly slams him against the windows, before sulking away. Oscar hears that Angie has been kidnapped by the sharks.jpg|Oscar finds the pearl necklace he gave Angie as Luca confirms that they've kidnapped her. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg|"They've got Angie. And they want a sit-down. I-I've never meant anyone to get hurt. Esp-Especially not Angie! This is all my fault." Oscar finds Angie's doodle, showing how much she loves him.jpg|Oscar finds Angie's doodle, showing how much she loves him. Oscar_deciding_to_save_Angie_from_the_Shark_Mob.jpg|Oscar hears that Angie has been kidnapped by Lino to force a sit-down. Oscar_coming_up_with_a_plan_to_save_Angie_from_the_mob.jpg|Oscar coming up with a plan to keep his charade long enough to rescue her. Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Oscar, Lenny and Sykes laughing Oscar_facing_Don_Lino.png|"And take a good look Lino! It's OVER! You're old school! Lino chasing Oscar towards the Whale Wash.jpg|Lino chases Oscar towards the Whale Wash Oscar overpowering Don Lino by trapping him in machinery.jpg|Oscar traps Lino in the machinery Oscar_admitting_he_Lied_about_being_a_Sharkslayer.jpg|"STOP!! I AM NOT A REAL SHARKSLAYER!!!! Oscar_tell_truth_Don_Lino.png Joe using kissing puppetsin front of Angie & Oscar .jpg|Crazy Joe using kissing puppets in front of Oscar and Angie Joe you're not helping!.jpg|"Joe you're not helping." 640px-Angie Kisses Oscar.jpg|Angie kisses Oscar Oscar looks thoughtful.jpg|Oscar knows exactly what's next for him Oscar the manager.jpg|Oscar becomes co-Manager of the Whale Wash Oscar finishing his new office .jpg|Oscar finishing his new office. Let's_get_this_party_pump_pump_pumpin!.jpg|"Let's get this party PUMP PUMP PUMPIN'!" Oscarlicious_fun.jpg|Oscarlicious Fun at the Whale Wash Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9534.jpg|"Keep up with me don't make me lose ya, "Cause you know I'd lose ya!" Oscar leads the washers in dancing.jpg|Oscar leads the washers in the dance off Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9549.jpg|Fish vs Shark danceoff Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9554.jpg|Oscar and Lenny arguing over dance moves... Oscar & Lenny noticing Shrimp dance moves.png|Only to notice the Shrimps doing using impressive moves. Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign.jpg|Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale wash Sign Will Smith Oscar.jpg Category:Character galleries